Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a hangable device, and more particularly to and item comprising a hanger.
Background Art
Hanging items are popular in homes and businesses. Hanging items include curtains, drapes, plants, art, and so forth. Hanging items typically include a hanger, a mount, and something suspended from the hanger. Using a plant as one example, the hanger may comprise a metal hook, with the plant suspended beneath the hook. A user may couple the hook to a loop, perhaps mounted on the ceiling, to hang the plant.
While there are a variety of types of hangers and types of hanging items, curtains provide special challenges for designers. This is especially true in medical or hospital environments. It is frequently the case that medical service providers employ curtains to separate patients, conceal medical procedures from view, and to segregate areas of operating rooms and care centers. It is advantageous to launder such curtains to prevent the curtains from acting as a vector to transfer pathogens and bacteria from one patient to the next. However, prior art curtains are difficult to remove from their mounting rods. The dismounting process is costly and labor intensive. Additionally, a most prior art medical curtains use metal hangers, the dismounting process is noisy and therefore aggravating to patients and medical practitioners. Consequently, few prior art curtains get laundered as frequently as they should.
It would be advantageous to have an improved hangable apparatus, suitable for use in curtain and drape systems, that is easier and quieter to dismount.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.